


Bear With Blue Eyes.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Desire, Dothraki, F/M, Lust, One Shot, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her body pressed to his own, as her hand ran upwards along his side and between his leg's.</p><p>"How does a Bear take a woman?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear With Blue Eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> This is literally my first ever fanfiction ever.
> 
> I wrote it almost 4 years ago and never posted it anywhere.
> 
> I usually write Walking Dead and Fear the walking dead but, I love GOT's as well.
> 
> My writing style has changed a lot since this guys.
> 
> Review please and let me know if you want more because Doreah and Jorah need more love!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The sounds of the Khalasar's camp seemed to break the silence of the Dothraki plain's, the sounds of men laughing and swords clashing within the night as the riders fought in practice for when the time came they moved into Westeros. Mixed with the sound of the Stallion's, that raced about, it was hard to sleep, but whom could in the heat, the sun baked and dried the Dothraki plains causing even the ground to heat and cause discomfort to any whom laid upon the earth. A sigh escaped against the sounds of the camp, as Doreah rolled up on her side within her tent, the tent was large, but nothing compared to that of the Khaleesi's barely big enough for herself and her small resting place. Sweat ran along her shaped and toned body from the many travels she had been upon with the Khalasar, in moments such as this she wished for the Pillow house once more.

Where silken sheets caressed her body, and the soft breeze smelled of perfume and oil's, sweat rolled downwards between her breast's, as she lay upon her back. Her thin hands running over her stomach, and between her thighs, as she thought of the Khaleesi, and her lesson's she had given her the moment they had shared. And how she had been left craving more and more, Doreah pushed herself upward's, as her long darkened hair hung loosely down her back in soft wave's.

 

As dark as the night its self, as Doreah's thin hand moved forward to the flap of her tent, pulling it to the warmth of the breeze blowing against her flesh. As she looked outwards toward the campsite, she saw Irri as she moved about into the Khaleesi's tent and soon returned to the camp, the men fighting and sitting around fires and looking over the spoils they had gained. And she saw the Andal, even from where she stood, she could see the golden of his hair, and the golden of his shirt, many times she had envisioned what it would have felt like to be with him. To feel the great Bear between her leg's, and mounting her as the Dothraki took women. Her loins burned for him, a slender hand ran through her hair, brushing it freely from her beautiful youthful face. There were many Doreah wished for within the Khalasar, but none as much as the Khaleesi and the Andal, Jorah was exotic to her, his blue eyes and golden hair and the sound of his voice so unlike the men she had known in the Khalasar or even the pleasure house in Lys. At night she had lain awake, in her tent thinking of him, and often her thoughts ended with her slender hand exploring herself envious it was not his own between her leg's.

 

The thought of his beard against her smoothed face, and his rough hands as they explored her nude and tender flesh, sent a shiver to her very womanhood. As a softened smirk formed upon her delicate face, as she ventured forth from her tent, the wind blew against the softened sand silk of her shirt and skirt, as her bare feet moved across the earth as she watched him enter within his tent. Never had Doreah of all felt nervous inside herself, but in this moment she did, she found herself feeling, as she did when her mother had first sold her as if she was nothing but a whore once more. To her when he was atop his steed he looked, like a mighty Khal, eyes so fetching his muscled chest and the way he rode his horse as great or greater than any Blood rider she had ever seen in her time with the Dothraki. A sharpened breath escaped from between her lip's, as her hand pulled the flap of his tent back, her eyes falling toward the man that set her loins a flame like the fire of hell its self. Her heart raced within her chest, as she stepped inside his tent, and let the flap fall behind her once more, as she let her eyes flicker upon him, her eyes nearly making love to him without her even needing to do so.

 

"Doreah?"

Questioned interlaced Ser Jorahs voice, as his frosted blue eyes looked upon her, many men had dreamed of Doreah, and envisioned themselves between her long and slender leg's. But Ser Jorah dreamed of none but the Khaleesi, many nights he'd laid awake thinking of Doreah and Daenerys in her tent and the lesson's Doreah had been teaching her.

"Ser Jorah, I wish to speak with you a moment, permit me to stay?"

She spoke softly, but enough, she knew she could be heard, her dark eyes looked to him, a moment as she moved closer to where he stood. The soft swish of her skirt, and breath seeming to be the only sound within the tent, even with the sounds of the Khalasar beyond the tent outside.

"Should you not be with the Khaleesi in her tent Doreah?"

"She did not call for me tonight Ser Jorah. I have taught Her much, but there is still so much she must learn, things most men can not even begin to imagine. Ser Jorah."

Doreah moved closer to him, as she stood before him, her eyes looking upwards into the eyes that nearly made her heart burst from the rapid rhythmic pace, inside her chest, she found herself lost in his eye's, never wishing to look away, she dreamed of him looking upon her as he did the Khaleesi. She was not blind nor was she a fool, she could see the love for her in his eyes, she wished for a man to look at her as so much looked at Daenerys she was a woman of pleasure, not a woman any would ever love and this she knew and accepted but in moments she like all wished to be loved, to be held.

"Yes Doreah,"

His eyes looked into her own, as she moved closer to him, her breath dancing over his shirt, and the soft exposure of his chest, the golden and brown curls of his chest hair all so alluring to her.

"The Dothraki take a woman, like a hound takes a bitch this I know, but what I wish to know Jorah the Andal. Is,"

Her body pressed to his own, as her hand ran upwards along his side and between his leg's.

"How does a Bear take a woman?"

Lust interlaced her voice, as she spoke to him, a sharpened breath escaped from between his lips, it had been ages since he'd felt the gentle touch of a woman. Long he'd dreamed of his silver haired Queen, to serve her in any way he could, even if she would never bear him a child, nor love him as he did her, he would give the seven kingdoms to her and stand beside her forever her servant. Pleasure rose inside him, but logic kept him from doing as he wished, his hands moved to her shoulder's.

"Doreah....I cannot, you belong to the Khaleesi, and I am her protector a knight cannot distract himself from his duty."

Doreah stood up on the tips of her small shaped feet, as her mouth brushed his own, leaving the softest ghost of a kiss upon his lips, he smelled of sweat, horses, and leather the very truth of a man, his smell intoxicated her as her hand massaged him through his trouser's, teasing his manhood as she did so, she knew even if his heart would remain loyal to the Khaleesi his body would crave her touches.

"Duty is not needed right now Ser Jorah, the Khaleesi is safe, surrounded by her Khalasar and she is so close, if you are needed all she need do is call to you. Allow yourself this one pleasure, allow me to show you all I have taught the Khaleesi."

A sound of suppressed male need, escaped from between his lip's, as he felt his body betray his every intention inside himself, the heart wanted a woman whom would never love him. Two wives and no living children, no woman to warm his bed and pleasure, but the former pleasure house whore was flesh and blood and a beauty most men desired, with their very soul to be inside.

"Doreah I must not do this, I-I took...an oath."

His words escaped between pants of breath as she massaged him, her touch, skilled and showing her training long he had envisioned what Doreah had been like, and how skilled a lover she was, but he couldn't do this could he? Her fingers unlaced his trouser's, as she let her hand touch the bare and heated flesh of his manhood, as she let her fingertips run over him, feeling his every heated inch as her hand slowly enclosed around him, before her silken palm worked into a rhythmic pace upon him. Her mouth enclosed his own, as her tongue slipped freely into his mouth massaging his tongue with her own.

"An oath is one to be followed, but oaths do not forbid pleasure Ser Jorah, a man such as you should never know a moment without a woman chasing for your affections. Nor should you know a moment, without thighs held at your waist, I will make you remember what a woman can do if you allow me such."


End file.
